sweet dreams are made of you
by drarrybitchess
Summary: A smaragd szempár találkozott a szürkével. Az előbbi tele kíváncsisággal, az utóbbi pedig tele elszántsággal.


Harry Potter a Griffendél asztalánál ülve vacsorázott és közben egy elsős lánnyal beszélgetett. Draco nem tudta mi a téma, de a kislány hatalmas szemekkel nézett a kis túlélőre így gyanította, hogy Potter valamelyik hőstettét meséli el a lánynak. Höh felvágós gondolta Draco majd inkább megint a tányérjának szentelte figyelmét.

Miután véget ért a háború Potter részt vett a tárgyaláson ahol eldöntötték mi lesz vele és az anyjával. Az apját a háborúban eltalálta egy gyilkos átok. Meghalt. Draco furcsállta is egy kicsit, de nem érzett szomorúságot.

Összesen három tárgyalás volt, a fiú pedig mind a hármon megjelent és elszántsággal védte őket. A végleges megállapodáson is enyhített, így végül az anyja csak kettő év házi őrizetet kapott, míg neki kötelező volt visszatérni Roxfortba.

Draco az év elejét azzal kezdte, hogy mindenkit lehívott a külön a nyolcad éveseknek szánt klub helységbe és bocsánatot kért mindenkitől. Szintúgy Pansy Parkinson és Blaise Zabini is. Bár az ő kérésüket könnyebben elfogadták, mint a volt halálfalóét. De azért a második hónap felé megenyhültek.

Legmeglepőbben először Hermione Granger ment oda hozzá egyik alkalommal mikor a könyvtárban tanult. Elmondta neki, hogy ő teljesen megérti a helyzetét, a szüleiért ő is megtette volna azt, amit Draco. Ezután kellemesen elbeszélgettek és minden azóta minden Pénteken együtt is tanulnak.

Ron Weasley November közepe felé mikor Draco a klub helyégben ült – és egy ősi rúnákról szóló könyvet olvasott – odalépett hozzá egy mágikus sakk készlettel a kezében és megkérte, hogy játsszon vele. Weasley még a Mardekárosok körében is hírhedt volt a sakk tudásával, de Draco nem félt tőle, tudta, hogy ő is majdnem olyan jó, mint a vörös hajú fiú. Az állás végül egy órával és egy kisebb-nagyobb tömeggel később döntetlenre zárult. A két fiú kezet fogott és ezzel tudták a csatabárd el van vetve.

Draco már csak Potter megbocsátására várt, ami eddig nem következett be.

Draco egész vacsora alatt a fiút bámulta, amikor is pedig a desszertes tányérjáról az utolsó morzsa is eltűnt, azon kapta magát, hogy a griffendél asztal felé sétál. Potteren kívül Seamus Finnigan maradt itt karácsonyra, de ő most nem volt a láthatáron – és a kislány is elhúzott végre gondolta Draco – így Draco nem félt odamenni a fiúhoz. Harry – ördög és pokol, Potter – nem vette észre, hogy a szőke feléje lépdel, túlságosan bele volt merülve a lepényébe. Amint viszont Draco elé ért és megköszörülte a torkát, rögtön felkapta a fejét.

A smaragd szempár találkozott a szürkével. Az előbbi tele kíváncsisággal, az utóbbi pedig tele elszántsággal.

A két fiú egy ideig nézte egymást, egyikük, sem mert megszólalni. A csendet végül Draco törte meg. Leült a fiú mellé.

\- Malfoy? - Potter még mindig olyan értetlen fejjel nézett rá, mint eddig. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki az előbb látta itt elmenni Perselus Piton szellemét. Draco maga mögé nézett. Semmilyen szellem. Legfőképpen nem Perselus Piton.

Draco leporolta a talárját, – ezzel is kicsit húzva az időt – majd ismét a mellette ülőre nézett. Úgy gondolta a fiú így egész helyes volt. Merlinre mondjuk ki ne gondolta volna ezt. Harry Potter rohamos változásokon ment keresztül a háború után. Haja kis hullámos fürtökben keretezte arcát, a sebhelyét pedig gondosan rejtette. A szemüvegét kontaktlencsére cserélte, ezzel kiemelve hatalmas zöld szemeit. Magasabb is lett, bár Draconál még mindig alacsonyabb volt pár centivel. Arcáról eltűntek a gyermekkori vidámság jelei, komorabb lett. Aztán ne is beszéljünk az izmairól.

Draco megköszörülte a torkát, majd bele vágott.

\- Potter.

\- Malfoy? - jött a válasz.

\- Szóval fel kéne mennem az igazgató nőhöz és-

\- Elkísérlek. - huh? Harry Potter? A kis túlélő felajánlotta neki. Draco Malfoynak. Hogy elkíséri az igazgató nőhöz.

\- Mi? - Draco csak ennyit tudott kinyögni. Potter letörölte a maradék morzsákat a gatyájáról, majd felállt. Aztán mikor tudatosult benne, hogy a szőke még ü, lenézett rá

\- Nem ezt akartad?

Draco tekintette megint találkozott a fekete hajúéval. Potter szemében már nem vélte felfedezni az előbbi kíváncsiságot és értetlenséget. Ezeknek a helyét átvette a magabiztosság és a ... vágy? Draco nem tudta megállapítani. De határozottan tettszett neki.

Villámsebességgel állt fel az asztaltól majd indult meg a tölgyfa ajtó felé, maga mellett az adonisz Griffendélessel.

Hogy eddig nem vette észre. Vagy csak nem akarta? Pedig most hogy így visszagondol, Potter mindig is a közelében volt. Mikor Grangerrel tanultak a könyvtárba, néha odaült mellé – nem a lány mellé – és csak nézte őket. Bár visszagondolva inkább őt.

Amikor Weasleyvel sakkoztak ő volt az első, aki odaült hozzájuk és drukkolni kezdett neki. Neki. És bár Draco először azt hitte, hogy azért cukkolja barátját, de mint később rájött, a vöröst ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte.

Aztán ott volt az az eset mikor Blaise barátja egy egész héten keresztül arról nyafogott neki, hogy érdeklődje már meg a Finnigan fiú kapcsolati státuszát a fekete hajútól. Blaise túl nyuszi volt, Draco pedig ideges és már irritálta olasz barátja nyafogása ezért egyik nap felkerekedett, hogy megkeresse a Griffendéles fiút. Draco egész nap kereste, majd végül akkor talált rá mikor amaz kijött a fiú vécé egyik fülkéjéből. Draco a csap előtt állt, kezet mosott. A tükörből nézve úgy tűnt mintha a fiú végig mérte volna Dracot, majd a tekintete megállapodott volna a fenekén. Mindez egy szempillantás alatt játszódott le, mivel Draco megfordult és már kérdezett is. Draco aznap este jó hírekkel ment vissza barátjához.

De akkor ezeket nem csak beképzelte? Potter tényleg stírölte? És a kósza megjegyzései flörtölések próbáltak lenni?

Mikor a tölgyfa ajtó bezárult mögöttük a fiú hirtelen megragadta Draco karját, majd behúzta a legközelebbi üres terembe. Az ajtó hangosan csapódott be utánuk, de ez őket már rég nem érdekelte ugyanis addigra már rég egymás ajkait falták.

Harry – Merlinre igen, Harry – a falhoz préselte Dracot és úgy csókolta tovább a szőkét.

Draco még sosem érzett ilyet. Ahogy a fiú ajkai lágyan becézgették az övét. Úgy érezte máris szívrohamot kap – bár ez nem lett volna olyan szerencsés, mivel akkor lemaradna erről az egészről.

\- Harry - Draco nem bírta megállni, hogy ne nyögjön bele a csókba. A mámor szinte minden érzékszervét eltompította. A világ megszűnt létezni körülötte.

Harry.

Ennyi maradt csak meg benne.

Ahogy a fiú kezei felkúsztak az oldalán, be az inge alá és ujjai lágyan cirógatták az oldalát. Nem tudta megállni, de ő is mozgásba lendítette két kezét és felvezette őket – először megállva fiú a nyakánál, de később inkább az ében fürtjeibe temette azokat. Draco nem hitte volna, de Harry haja kifejezetten puha volt.

\- Ahh Harry! - Draco ismét felnyögött, de, ezúttal azért mert az előtte álló fiú erőteljesen hozzányomta a csípőjét a Dracoéhoz.

Harry ezek után áttért a kulcscsontjára, végig nyalogatta, csókolgatta, majd szépen lassan feljebb araszolt. Nyakhajlat. Nyak. Végül Draco füle alatt találta meg azt a helyet, amitől a szőke egy hatalmasat nyögött.

\- Fenébe is Potter. - Draco eltolta magától a fiút, majd sietősen leráncigálta magáról – először a nyakkendőt, a talárt, az inget végül pedig a cipőt, zoknit, nadrágot.

Ahogy felnézett látta, hogy Harry sem tétlenkedett, itt állt teljes pompájában és kék alsójában Draco előtt.

Amikor Draco egy Adonisznak állította be nem tévedett nagyot. Harry – ugyan kívülről nem nagyon látszott, de izmos volt. Nagyon is. És ez Draconak nagyon tettszett.

Lassú léptekkel kezdett a fiú fele menni majd mikor elé ért végig simított a hasán. Ez Harryből egy borzongást válott ki. De mikor Draco keze lejjebb vándorolt a borzongások szuszogássá, a szuszogások zihálássá, a zihálás pedig nyögésekbe fulladt. Aztán hirtelen visszafojtotta a lélegzetét. Egy másodpercig csend honolt a szobában, majd viszont egy fájdalmas nyekkenés és egy élvezettel teli morgás hangzott.

Draco hirtelen az egyik asztalon felüdve találta magát lábai között Harry Potterrel. Harry szét feszítette a szőke lábait, majd előre hajolva elkezdte az alhasát puszilgatni.

\- Mit akarsz Draco? - mormogta rá az alatta fekvő fiú hasára, miközben apró puszikkal lepte azt el. Válaszul csak nyögdécselést kapott. Egyre és egyre lejjebb halad, majd mikor elérte Draco alsóját egy pillanatra megállt és felnézett a fiúra. Draco félig elnyílt ajkakkal és vágytól csillogó szemekkel nézett le rá.

\- Mit akarsz Draco? - kérdezte megint Harry, majd lehajolt és alsón keresztül végig nyalt a szőke hosszán, aki erre jólesően felnyögött.

\- Harryhh.

\- Mit akarsz Draco? - Harry elemelte a fejét a fiú – még – alsóban lévő nemességétől majd jelentőségteljesen a szemébe nézett. - Mit akarsz? Draco mond, mit akarsz, mit csináljak?

\- Harryh - nyögött fel Draco. - Harryh azt akarom, hogy megbassz.

\- Draco! - egy csettintés. Kettő. Draco még mindig fátyolos szemekkel nézett maga elé. Még egy csettintés. Erre már felkapta a fejét.

Blaise Zabini ült mellette, és még mindig a nagyteremben voltak.

\- Jól vagy? Már egy ideje magad elé meredve ülsz itt.

De várjunk csak...ami eddig megtörtént csak a képzelete szüleménye volt? Felnézett. Potter még mindig az elsős lánnyal beszélgetett. Fenébe. Pedig olyan valóságosnak tűnt.

Draco idegesen fújt egyet majd az asztallapba a verte a fejét. Aztán még egyszer. És még egyszer – ezzel már mondjuk magára hívta pár ember figyelmét.

Blaise aggódó pillantást vetett barátjára. Majd végül miután amaz abba hagyta a feje asztallapba verését óvatosan megkérdezte.

\- Haver, biztos, hogy jól va- a mondatot viszont pontosan arra pillanatra időzítette, mikorra Draco a felállást, így kérdése félbe lett szakítva. Draco figyelmen kívül hagyva barátját megfordult, majd sietősen megindult a Griffendél asztal felé.

\- Draco most meg hová mész? - végül csak ennyit sikerült kinyögnie a szőke fiú után. Draco gyorsan megfordult, visszaspurizott az asztalhoz, lehajolt Blaise elé majd odasuttogta neki a választ.

\- Megvalósíton az álmaim. - azzal elsietett.


End file.
